


Day 2: Rescue!Pepper; Team Iron Man

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 (8/5 - 8/11) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepperony Week 2018Day 2: Rescue!PepperPost-Avengers Infinity War; Pepper and Tony are reunited, and Rescue is born.





	Day 2: Rescue!Pepper; Team Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have many good ideas for rescue!Pepper. I blame writers block.

How many times had Pepper watched from the sidelines as her family and friends risked their lives for the good of the world? How many times had she seen people get hurt while they tried to save her?

How many times had Tony risked his life for her?

After Thanos snapped his fingers and erased half of the universe, she decided she was done being ‘useless’.

She was forced to watch everyone around her, including Happy, disappear and crumble into ash. The last thing she remembered was Happy asking her what kind of food she’d like at her wedding.

Not a moment later, a small red light on her Dolce & Gabbana watch began to blink, and about fifteen minutes later, a black assault plane landed next to her. Her heart jumped at the sight of the unknown plane; she tried to look for specific markings on the sides, but she saw none.

As the ramp on the rear of the plane slowly lowered, she feared for her safety. She let out a sigh of relief seconds later when she saw an old friend walk down the ramp.

Rhodey, in his black bionic legs, walked towards her with a reassuring, yet somber, smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Pepper,” he told her as he pulled her in for a hug.

“Where’s Tony?” she asked hastily. It was the only thing on her mind since she lost communication with him.

“He’s back in Wakanda.”

“What? What’s… Wakanda?”

“He asked me to come get you.”

“James, I don’t understand—what’s happening? People are—”

“He was worried sick about you, you know?” He smiled as he gestured for her to come onto the aircraft.

She gave him a puzzled look. “You’re not telling me what’s going on.”

He pressed a few buttons on the overhead console and let the automatic plane take over. The ramp lifted and closed shut. The plane took off on its own and set coordinates for the fastest path back to HQ, courtesy of Wakandian technology.

Rhodey sighed. “It’s a long story.”

The ride back to Wakanda was short yet unsettling. Out of the windows of the assault plane, she could see vacant streets, multiple fires from uncontrollable car crashes, and crowded highways that consisted of abandoned cars and confused civilians.

When the plane landed onto the airstrip of Wakanda, she was immediately directed towards the medical bay. On her way there, she saw glimpses of Nat’s blonde hair, Thor’s large build, and Steve’s dark Captain America suit.

When she crossed the threshold of the medical bay, Tony was on top of a metallic table, and a dark skinned woman was applying some sort of white patch to his lower back below his stomach.

“It will take a few hours to completely heal,” she instructed him. “Try not to move about so suddenly, yeah?”

Tony did not smile or reply with a sarcastic remark. “Yeah.” He sounded hurt and lost in his own thoughts.

The woman looked up at Pepper and flashed her a small smile. “I’ll give you two some room.” The woman left hastily, and as she left, Tony furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. He turned around ever so slightly and saw a flash of orange hair.

“Pep,” he muttered as he tried to turn around, but the pain on his side prevented him from doing so.

“Are you okay?” she asked as she came up to him.

“Yeah…” he replied with a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

She saw another white patch on the other side of his body, which told her that something sharp struck him and came out the other side.

“You’re bleeding.” Her hands cupped his cheeks and her right thumb ran underneath the large cut on his cheek. His wide brown eyes stared up at her; her presence made him feel at ease, and her warm touch reassured him of his efforts. Had she not survived Thanos’ judgement, he didn’t know how he would’ve felt, or how reckless he would’ve become.

“I’ll be fine.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him against her body. For a split second, it felt like they were in a different reality where nothing else existed. As much as he wanted to lose himself in her presence, he had to think about the next mission.

Pepper closed her eyes shut and tried not to think about all that has happened in the past few hours; the people that died and dissolved onto the streets, the gashes and wounds Nat and Steve suffered, and the multiple cuts on Tony’s face. What did she have?

“Tony.”

“Hm?” he hummed.

“I want a suit.”

He pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows at her. “What?”

\---

Everyone gathered in a large lab where Pepper saw the same woman that was in the medical bay. She later learned that it was T’Challa’s sister, Shuri, and she also learned that she was an exceptional scientist.

She let Tony and Steve have their few seconds of a uneasy reunion, and let herself reunite with Nat, Thor, and Bruce.

Steve led the debriefing where he pieced all of the events together and got everyone up to speed. He introduced the new faces, Nebula and Rocket, and then informed everyone of those that were lost. Pepper saw Tony’s head bow slightly when Peter’s name was mentioned; she did her best to comfort him, but she could see the anger and regret in his eyes as he looked away from the crowd.

One thing led to another, and their plan to stop Thanos and get everyone back was underway. Ant-Man was rescued from the Quantum Realm and Captain Marvel joined the Avengers to give them leverage and missing information that could help them defeat Thanos.

When Thanos heard about their master plan to reverse his work, he came directly to Earth to stop the Avengers once and for all.

They thought they had more time to prepare, but Thanos’ entrance was abrupt and flashy. He jumped from a large alien ship right onto the plains of Wakanda and shattered the forcefield with a tap of his gauntlet. He stomped towards the facility and used the infinity gauntlet to lift the surrounding forest up from its roots and launch it at the large fortified building where all the Avengers were at.

Tony watched from the window in the laboratory where he, Bruce, and Shuri were.

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he grabbed Bruce and Shuri, and pushed them away from the windows. The glass shattered as the trees speared through the building, one after the other.

“Tony!” Bruce shouted as he and Shuri took shelter behind one of the concrete tables towards the back.

Captain Marvel used her cosmic powers to shield most of the Avengers from the onslaught, but once word broke out that the lab where Tony was compromised, everyone scrambled.

Steve grabbed his shield and ran to Nat. “I need you to find Tony and Bruce.”

“What about you?” she asked hastily.

“I’ll be fine. Make sure they’re okay.” He looked around and then looked around a second time. “Uh… Where’s Pepper?”

Nat widened her eyes and looked around as well. “She was with us—where did she—”

\---

“Tony!” Pepper yelled as she traversed through the rubble and discarded parts of the tossed trees. The lab was utterly destroyed, and the electrical wires from all of the technology that surrounded the room were dangling and producing small sparks.

Bruce groaned lowly as he crawled out from underneath a few branches and a split tree trunk. Pepper ran to him as he was pulling Shuri out from underneath the rubble.

“Pepper—” he gasped.

She looked at Bruce and then at Shuri. “Where is Tony?”

Bruce looked around the room, but only saw shattered glass, tree branches, sparking wires, and crumpled concrete structures. “I—I don’t know—he was with us and—”

“We need to get out of here,” Shuri said hastily. When Pepper and Bruce turned to look at her, they saw Thanos’ gauntlet in the distance, and it was shining bright purple. All three of them looked above their heads and saw the same glow radiate off the concrete roof above them.

\---

Tony groaned lowly as his blurred vision slowly recovered. It took him a second to realize where he was, and when he did, his first thought was about the safety of Bruce, Shuri, and the others. He tried to move, but his torso was trapped underneath a tree trunk, and his right leg was caught between two large concrete slabs. There were multiple cuts on his right cheek and arms, and a large cut on his right shoulder blade. He tried multiple times to free himself, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t.

He used all his strength to push off the trunk on top of him, but after he did successfully, he saw swirls of purple energy float past him and towards the roof.

“Oh shit…” he muttered as the concrete roof above him started to crack. The roof caved instantly and large chunks of rubble began to fall. He blinked once, and on the second time, he saw a hotrod red and white suit of armor tower over him. It was much like his Mark 50, but a little more subtle than the small blue lights that decorated his arms and legs.

Nanites formed into a very large dome-like shield that wrapped around the armor. The rubble bounced off the shield with ease, and the neon blue lights from the eye slits of the armor stared at Tony.

He stared up at the suit with uncertainty. “Uh, I only authorized that suit for my wife.”

The helmet dissolved back into the Arc Reactor casing, revealing her signature light orange hair he had grown to love.

“You just love saying that word, don’t you?” Pepper replied with a light smile.

He looked at her up and down. “You look so hot right now,” he growled lowly.

She rolled her eyes, pulled out a familiar triangular piece of tech and pressed it onto the middle of Tony’s chest. The nanites flowed out of the casing and wrapped his body in hotrod red and gold armor.

“Thank you, Honey,” he said just before the nanites wrapped around his head. He easily freed himself from the rubble and took a good look outside the facility. He saw Thor and Captain Marvel trade blows with Thanos, and then he saw Steve and Nat right behind them.

“Bruce and Shuri?” Tony asked as he continued to scan the area for any other aliens Thanos might’ve brought with him. He spotted quite an army behind the titan, but they were still making their way through the undisturbed forestry. He figured Thanos was itching to finish the job.

Pepper’s head was encased with the nanites in an instant. “I found them earlier. They’re safe now. Shuri managed to grab one of the Black Panther suits before the lab caved. She’s helping Bruce out right now.”

Tony nodded and finished his analysis of the situation.

“What’s the plan?” she asked as she watched the last of the Wakandian army march towards the battlefield.

He turned to her, “No. Nuh-uh. You’re not in this one.”

Pepper’s helmet dissolved once again; she furrowed her eyebrows at him. “What?” she exclaimed.

“Take off the suit and find somewhere safe. Follow the emergency plan we mapped out for the civilians and make sure they’re okay,” he instructed her.

She shook her head. “I am not doing that, Tony.”

His helmet vanished. “Pepper—”

“I just saved your ass!” she exclaimed.

“And I’m very thankful, but I’m not risking you in this fight.”

“Why, because it’s Thanos?”

“No,” he grounded out. “Because I love you.” She pressed her lips together and shook her head at him. “I already lost Peter, Pepper. I’m not going to lose you, too.”

“And how do you think I feel, Tony?” she argued. “I’m supposed to just watch from the sidelines again and hope that you don’t die?”

“Honey—”

“No, don’t ‘Honey’ me, Tony,” she yelled. “I’m in this fight, whether you like it or not. I’m tired of watching you risk your life on the damn television in a small airplane.”

Tony sighed and scratched the back of his head; he was unsure of what to do. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And I don’t want our baby to grow up without a father.”

His eyes widened. “Our what?” he gasped.

A dark gray suit floated up from the ground floor and stopped at the large blown out window that covered the lab. “You two seals done fighting?” Rhodey asked. “We kind of have a situation here, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Yes, we are,” Pepper said abruptly. “I’m going to give Carol and Thor some aerial coverage and take care of the army behind them. Hopefully it’ll divert enough attention away from the big fight, so they don’t have to worry about getting swarmed.” Without a confirmation or another word, her helmet came back on and she flew off towards the titan.

Tony clenched his jaw as he watched her fly off. He let out a heavy sigh and glared at Rhodey. “Why didn’t you say something to her?”

“Pepper is a grown woman, Tony. You can’t keep her locked away forever. Besides, ever since you told me you were building her a suit, I’ve been trying to think of a few super move names.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Super move names?”

He sounded excited and overjoyed. “You know – Team Iron Man. We’ve got to have a super move.”

Tony continued to look at him weirdly. “Don’t make me uninvite you from the wedding.”

Rhodey smirked. “And don’t make me include all of the embarrassing stories about you in my best man speech.” He flew off without another word. Tony grinned and rolled his eyes, and then followed the two into battle.


End file.
